Untitled Slender Story (For now)
by Unicornacopia aipocanrocinU
Summary: Amy's been an orphan for as long as she can remember. When she starts seeing internet based monsters stalking her, what does she do? Who are her parents? Why does she find herself looking like two very famous murderers? Why is she getting homicidal? Why does she have a taste for blood? And why does she find she trusts murderers!


**So. How is everyone? No-one dead yet? Good. Don't want any deaths to blame on me unless I do them myself! Not that I would want that anyway…**

 **New story! Slender. Huh. Well. Let's see how this goes shall we? Since it isn't all planned out yet. Nope… not knowing where this is going to go…**

 **So, anyways, do what you will and review! Please! I don't get enough reviews! And no flames! Also, can you guys help with the name of the story? I don't know what to call it so for now it's known as "Untitled Slender Story".**

 **This is just the Prologue.**

 **Anyway… I don't own Slender or Creepypastas or anything here but my OC Amy Woods.**

* * *

Amy was walking to the smallish kitchen, where there was already so very many others in there. Many she had grown up with, others newer than some. In that orphanage in which she lived there were roughly around 20 to 30 kids. She was the oldest out of everyone by about 5 to 6 years, she was 17.

Amy was a quiet girl, never asked for anything more than she should or could. Never bonded well with anyone in the entire orphanage. Never was around much for anyone to have a full conversation. Never talked unless spoken to, unless she had to. Didn't stay around long enough for anyone to notice her, causing no-one to be friends with her well.

She only was seen walking to the kitchen, her room, out the door, or to the small makeshift library with many different books collected over the years. There weren't more than sixty books but many of them were long novels with at least a sequel. Many fantasy, non-fiction, and parodys. Many that Amy had read more than once, and read fanfiction about.

That's how she learned of creepypasta. Creepypasta's like Slenderman, Masky, Hoody, Ben Drowned, Eyeless Jack, Laughing Jack, Laughing Jill, Rake, Seed Eater, Skin Taker, Sally, Jeff The Killer (Who was actually a real life wanted murderer and was just known as a creepypasta after a while on the internet), and Jane the Killer (Who's the same as Jeff), along with many others including Slenders brothers and video game characters.

Most of the time Amy would be off in her room daydreaming about creepypastas and what it would be like to be one. What was the Slender Mansion like? Did Slendy really have four brothers? What are the creepypastas real personalitys like? Why did Masky and Hoody love cheesecake? Why do they like cheesecake so much? How did Slenderman eat? And questions like that.

She knew none would be answered though because they are just internet stories, but she still believes they exist. No matter how silly it sounds, they could be out there, if Jeff and Jane are, so could they.

But until then, she's happy with what she's got and not caring if they are real or not. ((I just realized that rhymed.))

Now though, if Amy thinks about it, she is VERY similar to Jeff and Jane the Killer. Amy has Extremely dark blue eyes that seem to have smaller pupils and color than other people, and is about around 40 to 50 percent smaller. Then sometimes when she is annoyed or slightly pissed the white will be a bit darker white to grayish, she had heard Jane had pitch black eyes.

Amy had such long dark black hair, people think it's dyed but really it was 100% natural, Amy couldn't afford dye. Her face seemed to take on a slightly thin but strong cheek bones while leaving her face rounded than weirdly shaped near the bottom of her eye. Then right under her eyes, they were ALWAYS close to blackish gray, no matter what she uses to cover it.

But anyway, let's stop talking about that and talk about why Amy was there for.

Amy was in the orphanage since she was only 2 months old. She never knew about her parents, no-one did. Amy was just found on the doorstep one morning with a note that looked to be written by two different people, one chicken scratch and the other not exactly handwriting but normal writing without lifting the pen and giving it a handwriting look. The note had said only this,

 **((Italic is Jane's Handwriting and underline is Jeff's Chicken scratch.))**

' Please take care of her as we can not. Her name is Amy. Please keep her safe  or we will find you and will kill you! We will be back for her soon enough, just take care of her and try not to get her adopted while also letting her make sure she's happy, healthy, and safe! She won't be with us for now.

J & J '

After that the head of the house, Miss. Jenning, had tried to get her adopted but no-one would want her. No-one gave her a chance. So Amy just stopped hoping to be adopted one she reached the age of 13 and just stuck to herself and didn't even bother showing up for line-ups when a family came to see everyone.

So, now that we are all caught up we can see her life at the moment without the boring back story and everything.

This is the life of Amy Woods, and how she found her family, friends, and all that good stuff.


End file.
